


Other Worlds

by OpalSpirit



Series: The Prequels: Retold [2]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Attack of the Clones, Bounty Hunters, Corruption, Coruscant (Star Wars), Droids, Escape Attempts, Eventual Romance, F/M, Future, Galactic Republic, Hearing Voices, Imprisonment, Interplanetary Travel, Kamino, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Lightsaber Battles, Lightsabers, Male-Female Friendship, Permanent Injury, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Politics, Prosthetic Limb, Senate - Freeform, Slow Burn, Strength, Tatooine (Star Wars), beau taplin, prequels retold, starships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalSpirit/pseuds/OpalSpirit
Summary: The second installment in the retelling of the prequels.Her ability to hear the future has caught the attention of an old enemy. One that would risk exposure in order to obtain her.Long since suspected of becoming corrupt, the Senate is shaken to its core when an assassination attempt is made on Senator Amidala, the former Queen of Naboo. Driven into hiding alongside her Jedi protector, Anakin, will she give in to the feelings his mere presence evokes or will she put head above heart?Now a Master, Obi-Wan is tasked to uncover the identity of Padme's elusive would-be assassin. His search however, uncovers more than a mere single assassination attempt.
Relationships: obi-wan/reader
Series: The Prequels: Retold [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562881
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	1. Taken without warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please, do not mistake my tendency to be private and stand-offish for either sheepishness or arrogance. Once you get to know me, you’ll find I’m both lively and kind. Those high walls aren’t here because I want to keep the whole world out. I’m just very particular about who I invite back into mine. ~ Beau Taplin // Invite

Kneeling down in the fresh snow, she reached out and gently cleared the stone in front of her. As she did so, the soft light of the full moon illuminated an all too familiar name.

No matter how many times she saw it, the grief and shock would always hit her hard. She feared she would never get used to seeing _that_ name carved into the elaborate stone. Wiping away the few tears that had escaped her eyes, Y/N stood up and gently brushed the snow from her robes.

A gentle breeze toyed with the strands of her H/C hair. She knew that coming here was against the rules, against the Code. Finally managing to tear her e/c eyes away, she began her retreat. Her ship was not too far.

Being a moderately-sized vessel, it was easy enough to spot in the wintry Nubian landscape. Forcing herself not to look back, Y/N boarded her ship and began the necessary procedures that prepared the ship for take-off. Focusing on the instrument panel in front of her, she deftly manoeuvred her ship and headed for the planet’s atmosphere.

Hovering outside of the planet’s orbit, Y/N sighed and shook her head before steering her ship in the direction of the Capital. Her emotional attachment to that place was as unnerving as it was unusual.

~ ~ ~

The light of the afternoon sun illuminated the chrome-surfaced Nubian cruiser as it approached Coruscant. It’s escort of Nubian fighters flying just ahead of it.

On board, one of the pilots approached an elaborately-dressed young woman. “Senator, we’re making our final approach into Coruscant.”

The Senator was a soft-spoken woman who only rose her voice in times of absolute necessity. Nodding in acknowledgment, she rose from her seat, “very good Lieutenant.”

Both unaware of the disaster that would accompany their arrival.

The landing went smoothly enough, with one of the older pilots remarking to his young companion “we made it. I guess I was wrong, there is no danger at all.” His companion nodded wordlessly and both turned their attention to the lowered loading ramp where the Senator and her pilots were coming out of the ship.

From one moment to the next, everything changed. The explosion decimated the ship and rocked the landing platform with a force that caused any remaining starfighters to tumble over the edge.

Not even waiting for the air to clear, one of the surviving pilots tore off their helmet and ran to where the young woman lay, barely hanging onto life.

“Cordé,” the pilot, a young woman knelt by injured one. Her voice trembled as she spoke.

“Milady, I’m so sorry” the identity of the pilot was exposed by those words. “I failed you Senator.”

Padme Amidala shook her head in denial as her friend went limp. “No, NO.”

The older pilot, who in truth was her chief of security, helped her to her feet. “Milady, you’re still in danger here.”

“I never should have come back,” Padme’s eyes never left her friend’s prone form.

“This vote is very important,” her companion spoke with a calm yet firm tone. “You did your duty and Cordé did her’s.”

Not having the strength or will to say anything else, Padme followed the older man to a nearby transport.

~ ~ ~

Mentally cursing the effect that cold had on her artificial limb, Y/N made her way out of the Temple’s main hanger bay.

Over the years, she had grown used to having a leg of metal and intricate wiring. It had taken her a good long while to come to terms with the fact that she wasn’t completely human anymore.

Gently massaging the area where flesh and bone met wire and metal, Y/N limped her way down the hall towards one of the numerous training salles. She never made it.

~ ~ ~

Anakin was a bundle nerves as he rode in the turbolift beside his Master. Both he and Obi-Wan had been asked by Master Windu to report to Senator Amidala as part of her protection detail.

“You’re sweating,” Obi-Wan remarked, “relax, take a deep breath.”

Anakin turned ever-so-slightly to face his Master. “I haven’t seen her in ten years Master.”

Silence hung between them and was broken by the startled acclamation of Jar-Jar Binks who greeted them as they entered Padme’s senatorial residence.

“Obi? Obi!” The Gungan’s confusion quickly turned into excitement as he recognised the Jedi. “Missa so smiling to seeing you Sir.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smile politely back and shook hands with the excited Gungan. “It’s good to see you again Jar-Jar.”

Padme stood a little way off and was soon alerted to their presence.

“Looky, looky Senator,” Jar-Jar stepped aside, allowing Obi-Wan and Anakin to step forward, “dissa Jedi arriving.”

Padme smiled despite herself, “it has been far too long Master Kenobi.”

Nodding in acknowledgement, Obi-Wan returned the smile. “It’s a great pleasure to see you again Milady.”

Padme then looked past him, as though she were looking for someone.

Obi-Wan noticed this, “is anything the matter Senator?”

Her attention was drawn back to him and she narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. “Your friend did not come?”

Anakin looked to his Master in confusion. Who was she talking about? Had she not seen him at all?

Obi-Wan however, seemed to be holding back a smile. “Would that be Y/N Y/L/N, Milady?”

Padme smiled and nodded, somewhat relieved. She only had a brief memory of the young woman. Her memory served to paint the young woman as passionate and determined. “Yes.”

“I’m afraid she was not given the same assignment.”

“I do not recall that being much of an obstacle for her,” Padme said with a small smile.

Before Obi-Wan could reply, Padme seemed to notice Anakin for the first time. “Ani? My goodness you’ve grown.” Her eyes widened slightly as she took him in.

“So have you,” Anakin replied and then grew a little flustered as he realised what he has just said. “Grown more beautiful I mean. Well, for a Senator, I mean.”

Padme laughed good-naturedly, “Ani, you’ll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine.”

Anakin remained silent as he followed his Master to the nearby seating area. The conversation ventured mainly through the subject of the attacks on the Nubian Senator. Above everything, Padme wanted to know who was behind these attacks on her life, she had an idea as to why, just not the who.

“We’re here to protect you Senator, not start an investigation-” Obi-Wan was unexpectedly cut off by Anakin who was looking directly at Padme.

“We _will_ find out who’s trying to kill you Padme. I promise you.”

The room went silent, everyone looking at Anakin who, in fact, had just openly contradicted his Master in front of an audience.

Obi-Wan, for his part, spoke in a calm yet commanding tone as he reproached his apprentice. “We will not exceed our mandate my young Padawan learner.”

“I meant that in the interest of protecting her, Master, of course,” Anakin seemed to back peddle a bit.

Obi-Wan, however, would not let the matter drop so easily. “We will not go through this exercise again Anakin.” His tone was a little sharper this time. “And you will pay attention to my lead.” Turning away from his apprentice, he focused his attention back to Padme and made to speak when Anakin, once again, interrupted.

“Why?” His tone seemed to issue a challenge.

“What?” Both incredulity and shock coloured Obi-Wan’s tone. He knew Anakin was somewhat headstrong, but this seemed different.

“Why else do you think we were assigned her, if not to find the killer,” Anakin said by way of explanation. “Protection is a job for local security. Not Jedi.” His tone became one of self-importance. “It’s overkill Master. Investigation is implied in our mandate.”

Throughout Anakin’s short speech, Obi-Wan fought to remain calm and collected. This behaviour was new, even for Anakin. “We will do exactly as the Council has instructed, and you will learn your place young one.”

Before Anakin could reply, Padme spoke up, seeking to ease the tension that had quickly risen. “Perhaps by merely your presence, the mystery surrounding this threat will be revealed.” Standing up, she smoothed the fabric of her gown, “now, if you’ll excuse me. I will retire.” Along with her handmaid, she swept from the room, leaving the two Jedi with her head of security, who proceeded to run Obi-Wan through the safety procedures he intended to implement.

~ ~ ~

This couldn’t be good.

Y/N found that she was unable to recognise her surroundings. Blinking, she tried to find something familiar in the room she currently occupied. The stark whiteness did nothing to help her, nor did the fact that the room had no windows.

_“Ever make your way as far into the interior as Coruscant?”_

Her e/c eyes widened, Obi-Wan was here? Her heart leapt, maybe she wasn’t in as much danger as she had begun to think she was. “Obi-Wan?” She tried not to sound too hopeful. Only silence answered her. She tried again, maybe he didn’t hear her. “Obi-Wan? It’s me. Y/N.” Still, no answer.

_“Brave, but, foolish, my old Jedi friend. You are impossibly outnumbered.”_

Only then did she realise. They were back, they had not bothered her for near an entire decade. A disbelieving scream tore from her throat. All of her control over her emotions crumbled.

_“Master Windu, you have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order. Now... it is finished.”_

Y/N soon found herself curious. Who was that? She had not heard his voice before, but along with curiosity came dread. As it always did.

Leaning her head back against the wall, Y/N closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. Her thoughts, however, had different plans. Images of the past flittered across her closed eyelids. The reminder that the Sith were still out there, had just been the beginning. Y/N had the nagging feeling that something terrible and far darker was on the horizon.

Giving up, she pushed herself into a standing position. Y/N knew that she had to get out of this place somehow, she had to warn the Council. She began by searching the walls for a door or instrument panel of some kind. The walls proved to be smooth, with not a single crack or rill.

Huffing in annoyance, Y/N closed her eyes and reached out with the Force, asking it to help her. Relief flooded her senses when she heard something that sounded like a door, slide open.

Opening one eye, she checked to see if there was indeed a door. To her immense joy, there was. Thanking the Force, Y/N hurriedly left the room and stepped into an equally white hallway beyond. Not stopping to wander why it seemed deserted, she ran.

After countless twists and turns, Y/N finally came to a hallway that wasn’t the same stark white as the others. This one had glass. Wandering over to the side, she felt her eyes widen. Below her was row after row of what looked to be hundreds men who all looked the same. Her wandering gaze soon locked on another group, who seemed to be collecting helmets of sorts. This sight was more than enough to tell her where she was. She was on Kamino. But why?


	2. More questions than answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you’re not supposed to look to other people to save you, but whenever I’m around you, the world becomes simple. My moods lift and the skies shift from the smoke and smog to the softest blue. I know I’m meant to save myself, but the fact is, with you, I don’t have to.” ~ Beau Taplin // The Softest Blue

The Coruscant night-life was never something that had ever particularly appealed to Obi-Wan. The constant pulsing lights almost drove him to distraction. Instead, he chose to focus on catching up to Anakin after he had impulsively jumped from their speeder while a good 30 storeys above ground level.

With his Padawan’s errant lightsaber in one hand, Obi-Wan soon spotted his apprentice.

“She went into the club, Master,” Anakin spoke upon noticing Obi-Wan. He pointed to the club entrance in illustration. They had been chasing Padme’s would-be assassin for what felt like the entire night. Anakin’s decision to jump from their speeder onto her’s, had led them here.

“Patience. Use the Force. Think,” Obi-Wan had lost count of the times he had reminded Anakin of this.

“Sorry, Master,” Anakin replied, trying to keep the adrenaline rushing through his system under control. He was impatient to find out just who was behind the assassination attempts.

“She went in there to hide,” Obi-Wan could clearly see his Padawan’s eagerness and impatience. “Not to run.”

“Yes, Master,” he was struggling to keep still.

All of a sudden, his view was obstructed by Obi-Wan holding his lightsaber, the very same one that had flown from his grasp just a short while ago. “Next time _try_ not to lose it.”

Trying not to appear too relieved at having it back, Anakin nodded. “Yes, Master.”

“This weapon is your life,” Obi-Wan emphasized, hoping the message would get through to his headstrong apprentice.

Taking his weapon back, Anakin followed his Master into the club. “I try, Master.”

~ ~ ~

She had to inform the Council. That was the only thing Y/N knew for certain. Her disbelieving eyes followed row after row of white, armour-clad soldier.

Reaching for her utility belt, she found it to be empty and that her lightsaber was missing. Trying hard to stay calm, Y/N took a series of deep shuddering breaths. This couldn’t be happening.

“Lost something?” A refined voice shook her from her panicked state.

Looking in the direction of the speaker, Y/N came face-to-face with an elderly man who seemed vaguely familiar. Although, she could not quite place where she had seen him before.

“You know,” the man stepped forward and began to circle her. “A Jedi, such as yourself ought to be more vigilant.”

Then it slammed into her. She knew this voice, she had heard it not an hour ago. Now she had a face, but not name. “Who are you? Why am I here?” She saw no point in wasting any time.

The man stopped his circling and came to a stop in front of her. His smile was unpleasant and put Y/N on edge. “Come now young one. There is no need for that.”

Y/N ground her teeth at the title. She hated it when people called her that. Lifting her chin, she looked him straight in the eye. “What do you want from me?”

The man smiled again and Y/N really wished he wouldn’t. “You have a gift young Y/N. The gift of knowing what the future holds.”

“Gift?” She stared at him incredulously. “I would hardly call it that and,” she narrowed her eyes at him, “how do you even know my name? Or about this supposed ‘gift’ of mine.”

“The Council doesn’t believe you do they?”

He was beginning to really get on her nerves. What was he playing at? Why wasn’t he answering her questions? Just who was he anyway?

Her e/c eyes remained as slits as she shook her head. “No.”

“Good.” His answer startled her.

“Pardon?”

That irksome and unnerving smile faded a little and became a smirk. “I’m counting on that.”

Y/N opened her mouth to ask for clarification when she felt two strong pairs of hands take hold of her arms. Before she could turn to see just who it was, a sharp prick in her neck distracted her. Turning her attention back to the man, she asked, “what was that?” Her imagination began to run wild with possibilities.

She received no answer, or at least, none that she could hear. Her vision soon swam before her world went black.

~ ~ ~

Something was wrong. Obi-Wan felt it as soon as Zam Wesell died in front of them. It wasn’t her death, nor the strange shaped dart he found lodged in her neck.

“Master?” Anakin’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. “Is everything alright?”

“Perfectly, thank you Anakin,” Obi-Wan replied, looking down at the dart he held. This could be the key to finding the true assassin’s identity. But there was something else that didn’t feel quite right, something Obi-Wan could not quite put his finger on. “You have to get back to the Senator.” His eyes met his Padawan’s surprised ones.

“Don’t you mean, _we_ have to get back to the Senator?”

“No,” Obi-Wan shook his head, “I have to get back to the Temple and see just where this,” he held up the dart for Anakin to see, “came from.” And find out what else was going on. There had been a shift in the Force, and not a good one. Before his apprentice could launch any further protests, he disappeared into the crowd.

Anakin stared after his Master. This behaviour was new and unusual and Anakin wasn’t if he liked it. Sighing heavily, he stood up and brushed himself off before heading off to find a speeder that would take him back to Padme.

~ ~ ~

Upon arriving at the Temple, Obi-Wan headed straight to the Analysis Archives. He hoped to find some much-needed answers there. These hopes were soon shattered when the Analysis droids could give him no definitive answer.

More than slightly annoyed, he left the Archives but soon came to a halt as another possibility entered his mind.

It did not take him long to locate the diner in which his besalisk friend worked as it’s chef. His arrival was announced by the droid waitress who rolled into view. “Someone to see you honey,” her high voice was loud enough for the whole planet to hear her. “Jedi by the looks of him.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smile when he saw his friend’s scaly head poke out of the kitchen. “Hello Dex.”

“Take a seat. I’ll be right with you,” the besalisk said by way of greeting.

Having accepted the waitress’s offer of Jawa juice, Obi-Wan did just that, before getting up shortly after to officially greet his friend.

Sitting down in a nearby booth, Obi-Wan showed the mysterious dart to his companion, who eyed it curiously. “Would you happen to know where that came from?” He dared not raise his hopes.

Dex, however, knew exactly where it came from. “This baby belongs to them cloners. What you have here is a Kamino Sabredart.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes lit up at this information. But he soon turned thoughtful, “I wonder why it didn’t show up in the Analysis Archives.”

Dex chuckled at his friend’s confusion. “It's these funny little cuts on the side that give it away.” He pointed them out to Ob-Wan who nodded, still thinking. “Those analysis droids only focus on symbols. Huh! I should think that you Jedi would have more respect for the difference between knowledge and... heh heh heh... wisdom.”

At this remark, Obi-Wan grinned and took the dart back. “Well if droids could think, there'd be none of us here, would there?” He preferred the living and breathing over the cold mechanic nature of droids. Upon further inspection of the dart, another thought entered his mind. “Kamino. I’m not familiar with it. Is it in the Republic?”

Dex shook his head. “No. It’s beyond the Outer Rim. I’d say about 12 parsecs outside the Rishi Maze. Should be easy to find.” He shot his friend a sly look, “even for those droids in your Archives.” Leaning in close, he spoke in a slightly quieter tone. “These Kaminoans, keep to themselves. They’re cloners, dead good ones too.”

All this new information made Obi-Wan think he was finally getting somewhere. “Cloners,” he said thoughtfully, “are they friendly?”

Dex grinned, showing two rows of sharp teeth. “That depends.”

“Depends on what Dex?” His companion asked, smiling.

“On how good your manners are,” the large alien chuckled, “and how big your, uh, pocketbook is.”

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but laugh. But this was good, this wealth of information meant he was finally making some headway. There was just one last piece of business, getting there.

~ ~ ~

Staring at the screen, Obi-Wan began to wander if he was imagining things. He had entered the coordinates digit for digit, but the Kamino system did not show up. Even when he had requested the help of the Jedi Archivist Jocasta Nu, nothing had come up.

There were only two people who could help him with this and one of them he had not recently seen around the Temple. Had the Council given Y/N a mission? But surely she would have told him if they had. Her mysterious absence only served to confuse and worry him further.

Having no other choice, Obi-Wan made his way over to one of the Temples smaller training salles. The ones used for the youngllings. Before he entered, he could clearly hear Master Yoda gently instructing a group of children.

Upon noticing his presence, Yoda paused in his teaching and introduced Obi-Wan to the group. Their chorus of, “hello Master Kenobi,” made him smile before turning to Yoda and proceeded to explain his reason for coming.

“Mmm. Lost a planet, Master Obi-Wan has, How embarrassing. How embarrassing,” the Jedi Grand Master chuckled before becoming serious. “Find it, we will try.”

Obi-Wan nodded in thanks before placing a holographic planet-reader on small stand in the centre of the now darkened room. In an instant a miniature holographic model of the galaxy appeared. Pointing to Kamino’s coordinates, he explained his problem. “This is where it ought to be, but it isn't. Gravity is pulling all the stars in this area inward to this spot. There should be a star here, but there isn't.”

Yoda nodded thoughtfully before speaking. “Gravity’s silhouette remains, but the star and all its planets have disappeared. How can this be?” Silence answered him as everyone tried to think of this could possibly have happened.

The silence was broken by a young boy, “because someone erased it from the archive memory.” Obi-Wan glanced at the child and smiled slightly.

Yoda was equally as impressed and delighted in his pupil. “Truly wonderful, the mind of a child is. Uncluttered. To the center of the pull of gravity go, and find your wayward planet you will.”

Nodding his thanks, Obi-Wan paused at the entrance of the salle. “But Master Yoda, who could have erased information from the archives? That's impossible, isn't it?”

His colleague seemed to agree. “Only a Jedi could have erased those files.” He frowned in thought. “Much harder to answer, that question is.”

Obi-Wan, satisfied turned to leave when Yoda’s voice stopped him. “Something else on your mind have you?”

Knowing that concealing the truth would do him no good, the younger Jedi nodded. “Yes Master. I felt something. I felt something shift within the Force.”

Yoda eyed him curiously before speaking. “Right you are to worry Master Kenobi. Felt that shift too, I did.”

Obi-Wan didn’t know whether to feel relieved or troubled. “What do you believe it is Master?”

“Unclear it’s nature is,” Yoda murmured. “But meditate on it, I will.”

Nodding thoughtfully, Obi-Wan considered leaving it at that. But worry for his friend got the better of him. “Master? Have you by any chance,” he paused and took a deep breath, hoping to appear calm. “Seen or come across Y/N today?”

Yoda’s green eyes met his sea-shaded ones. Silence hung between them for a short while before Yoda shook his head. “Absent she has been. Longer than usual. Strange that is, for her.”

“Strange?” Obi-Wan cocked his head to the side in thought. His friend had not exactly been the same since her injury but he wouldn’t go so far as to call her strange.

“Indeed,” Yoda agreed, interrupting Obi-Wan’s train of thought.

“How so?”

“Take her ship, she did not. In the Temple, seen her, no one has, for two days.”

This news was not the kind Obi-Wan had been expecting. “Is it possible that she borrowed someone else’s craft?”

Yoda shook his head. Obi-Wan knew better than anyone Y/N’s attachment to her ship.

“Taken she was. In grave danger she is.”

Obi-Wan looked down at the Grand Master, praying that he had misheard. But the look in Yoda’s eyes confirmed what he had heard him say. “Taken? By whom?” He tried not to sound too desperate and to keep a tight rein on his emotions.

“Cloaked, her attacker was.” Yoda leaned heavily on his stick and he suddenly looked his age. “Difficult to find, they will be. Focus on Kamino, you must Obi-Wan.”

The younger Jedi nodded wordlessly. Bowing respectfully, he turned and retreated down the vast hallway. Could it be possible that Padme’s would-be assassin had targeted Y/N as well? This thought fueled his determination and steered him towards the Temple’s hanger bay, where sure enough, her ship waited patiently.


	3. Refuge and Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And never underestimate the power of a small act of kindness. A selfless gesture, a moment of reassurance, even something so simple as a smile can be enough to save a person. After all, when you are stumbling blind in the dark, the soft, steady glow of a single star is all that’s required to illuminate the way forward. ~ Beau Taplin // Illuminate

Naboo was everything like Y/N had said it would be. From the gushing waterfalls to the tree-lined avenues. The soft spring sun created dappled patterns as it shone through the leaves.

Padme watched her friend’s thinly veiled amazement with a small smile. Coming from a desert planet, Anakin was not used to seeing so much water and feeling a breeze that wasn’t as warm as the planet’s twin suns.

Having just left her parent’s residence, the pair were headed to Naboo’s picturesque Lake Country. If she had to be in hiding, Padme had decided to make the most of it.

~ ~ ~

Endless torrential rains greeted Obi-Wan as he entered Kamino’s atmosphere. Perpetual storm clouds prevented any natural light from making its way through.

Entire cities were built on stilts in order for its inhabitants to escape the raging waters that covered the entire surface of the planet.

Eventually locating a landing platform and touching down, Obi-Wan immediately felt the hard pellets of rain as his cockpit slid open. Stepping out, he lifted his hood for some measure of protection against the violent weather. Wasting no time, he headed for the nearest entrance and sighed in relief when the door slid open.

This relief turned to confusion and curiosity as a tall pale alien approached him and spoke in calm voice. “Master Jedi. The Prime Minister is expecting you.”

Hoping he didn’t appear too confused, Obi-Wan spoke, “I’m expected?”

The tall alien nodded, “of course. He is anxious to meet you. After all these years, we were beginning to think you weren’t coming. Now please, this way.”

Obi-Wan followed the pale creature down numerous white halls until at last they came to a chamber in which sat another member of the same species. From his garb, he appeared to be someone of importance. This was confirmed when he was introduced. “May I present Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino.”

Obi-Wan bowed respectfully when he was introduced and took an offered seat opposite the Prime Minister.

Almost instantly the Prime Minister launched into a topic of conversation that Obi-Wan was not at all familiar with.

“Two hundred thousand units are ready. With a million more well on the way.”

Units? Units of what? Clearing his expression of any confusion that may have lingered there, Obi-Wan met the Prime Minister’s eyes. “That, is good news.”

The pale alien smiled and nodded, “Please tell your Master, Sifo-Dyas that we have every confidence that his order will be met on time.”

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if he’d heard correctly. “I’m sorry, Master..?”

His confusion was not lost on the Prime Minister. “Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas is still a leading member of the Jedi Council, is he not?”

Obi-Wan was momentarily lost for words but soon found his voice. “Master Sifo-Dyas was killed almost ten years ago.” His brow furrowed in thought, maybe there was more to this than just the simple assassination of a Senator.

“I’m so sorry to hear that,” the Prime Minister paused briefly before continuing, “but you must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself.”

Seeing no other alternative, Obi-Wan smiled and nodded. “That’s why I’m here.”

The Prime Minister rose elegantly and Obi-Wan followed suit. News of the army did not bode well and he began to wonder if Y/N knew anything about this.

~ ~ ~

After everything she had been taught, Y/N had expected death to feel somewhat different to what she was currently experiencing. Prying her eyes open, she blinked as she took in her surroundings and groaned when she recognised the hive-like structure of her cell.

Maybe death was a better alternative. Geonosis was a hole Y/N had hoped never to return to. From the insectile natives to the rocky and barren terrain, Y/N detested it all.

Upon noticing that her hands were bound this time, she huffed in annoyance and pushed herself into a standing position. The only thing that caught a sliver of her interest were high-up windows that she had no hope of reaching. Then a grating noise came from behind her, causing her to turn around. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her visitor.

“You are awake,” that refined tone grated her nerves.

“Unless I’ve started talking in my sleep, it would seem so.” Y/N kept her voice at a monotone, seeing no point in putting in any effort for this man, whoever he was. “Why am I here?”

Nodding to the guard that must have been standing just outside the door, the man took a few steps in her direction. “It is indeed a surprise that one such as you has not yet attained the rank of Master.”

Y/N narrowed her eyes, that was indeed a sore point for her. Standing up straight, she looked him in the eye and smiled slightly. “It is not for me to determine whether or not I should hold that rank. It is the Council’s decision.”

“Ah yes, the Council.” The man seemed thoughtful, “the very same Council that undermines you at every turn.”

“We’ve had our differences,” Y/N agreed. “But I do not see how that has anything to do with my being here. Of all places.”

“There are those that would benefit greatly from your talents.”

Y/N couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “What are you saying?”

“Join me,” the man held out a hand, “and you will be given the respect you so rightly deserve.”

Y/N eyed his hand as though it were a particularly poisonous snake. “You’re one of them aren’t you?” She fervently hoped she was wrong.

“If by _them,_ you are referring to those of us who wish to leave the Republic, then yes.”

Y/N’s lip curled in disgust. “Separatists,” she spat the word like it was poison in her mouth.

“You are making a grave mistake young Y/L/N.”

Her answering smile held no warmth. “It is you who are making the mistake. Asking me to betray my people and everything I stand for. If you knew me at all, you would know that _this_ is a waste of time.” She moved to stand in front of him and looked him straight in the eye. “I will never join you. I stand for stability and peace, you stand for chaos and war and I want nothing to do with either.”

The man said nothing, he simply turned on his heel and signalled for the guard to open the door. He did not look back.

All of a sudden, all energy left her. Collapsing to the floor, Y/N knew that whatever was truly going on here, the Council had to be informed.

~ ~ ~

If he had to describe the clone army he had just seen in two words, _impressive_ and _intimidating_ were the first ones that came to mind.

Having learnt from the Prime Minister that the original host for the clones was on-planet, Obi-Wan had immediately requested an audience with him. As he followed the Prime Minister, he witnessed the different stages of growth for the clones. “It’s all very impressive.” There was no denying that.

“I’d hoped you’d be pleased,” Lama Su replied with a slight bow.

Then one question came to mind, one so obvious that Obi-Wan wondered how he had not thought of it before. “Tell me, Prime Minister. When my Master Sifo-Dyas first contacted you, did he say who it was for...himself....or?” He knew he was treading on potentially dangerous ground here, but he had to know.

Lama Su seemed surprised. “Himself? Of course not,” he turned to look at a group of developing embryos. “This army is for the Republic.”

“The Republic?” Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if he’d heard correctly. Why would the Republic possibly require an army? Especially one of this size.

The Prime Minister seemed to have sensed his confusion. “We are also very much against this Count Dooku and his seccessionist movement.” He said by way of explanation, “we are proud to be of help to the Republic.”

Having allowed the Prime Minister’s assistant to show him his quarters, Obi-Wan immediately went about contacting the Council. This matter was troubling indeed and having his suspicions about this so-called Master Sifo-Dyas confirmed, Obi-Wan tried to settle down and get some rest. He hoped that the planned meeting with the clone host would provide him with some much-needed answers.

His mind however, would grant him no such peace. Worry for Y/N crept into his thoughts. Did her disappearance have any connection to this? He had not seen her for a near two weeks and yet it felt like two years.

~ ~ ~

Y/N soon discovered that, without her weapons, or hands for that matter, her situation was not looking to improve any time soon.

Biting her lip in thought, Y/N looked at the walls of her cell. Her eyes then travelled up to the windows. If she could _somehow_ get up there. Knowing that she had little to no alternatives, Y/N already dreaded the thought of just how high up those windows were. Never having liked heights, Y/N knew that she would have to use an incredible amount of focus if she was to ever see the outside of this wretched cell.

Taking a deep breath, she approached one of the walls and slid her bound hands into the nearest handhold. So, she began to climb. 

Her muscles were soon quivering with the effort it took for her to not let go and crash to the ground. The higher she went, the smaller the handholds became. Small scratches littered her hands and forearms and she had to force herself to look up.

Cursing the shackles around her wrists for seemed like the hundredth time, Y/N reached for the next handhold. Her hands however, were slippery with sweat. Luckily for the young Jedi, the rock was far from smooth. Latching onto it, she pulled herself up and with relief beyond imagining, saw a window right above her. Thanking the Force a thousand times over, she pulled her exhausted body through the window, but failed to remember that Geonosian hives resembled towers.

With both hands shakily preventing her from falling, Y/N dared to look and see just how high she was. She almost cried with relief upon noticing that her feet dangled a mere few feet above the rocky ground. Letting go, she landed gracefully with the help of the Force.

Forcing her trembling and tired body to stand up straight, Y/N knew she had to find out just what was going on. Knowing that if she stopped she would collapse, Y/N crept into the nearest entrance.

The entire palace-like building seemed to be deserted, strangely so. Making an effort to move quietly, Y/N made her way down numerous passageways and paused when the sound of machinery reached her ears. Curious, she changed direction.

Y/N swore her jaw hit the floor. It did not take her long to find the source of the noise. Before her lay the infamous Geonosian droid foundries. Her heart hammered in her chest as she witnessed row after row of battle droids being created. What in the name of the Force was going on here? Was there to be a war? Did the Council know? Did Obi-Wan? Just the thought of her friend made her smile, albeit a little sadly. She had not seen or spoken to him since his mission to Ansion. If only she had a way of reaching him _now._

“You are quite the curious one aren’t you?”

Y/N froze, her train of thought disrupted by that hated voice. Turning to face him, she denied him the satisfaction of seeing her panic.


	4. At the start of the trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re important to me. I think if there’s anything that will last forever, it’s that. Whether we separate, stay in touch or rarely speak again, you will always be that little someone I really do care for, that I would sacrifice everything for to protect and keep safe. ~ Beau Taplin // Feality

As he followed the Prime Minister’s assistant down many passageways, Obi-Wan began to wonder if this ‘host’ for the clones, had anything to do with the attacks on the Senator and Y/N’s disappearance. His thoughts were interrupted when they suddenly stopped in front of a rather non-descript door.

Waving his hand seems to initiate a doorbell, of sorts. They did not have to wait long until the door slid open and a boy greeted them silently. Obi-Wan noticed that he was identical to the boys back in the classroom he had observed earlier.

“Boba,” the alien spoke, thus introducing the boy. “Is your father here?”

Silences answers them for a short while before the boy nods. “Yep.”

“May we see him?” The Kaminoan asked.

The boy, Boba, nodded again before answering, “sure.” Stepping to the side, he allows both Obi-Wan and his guide to enter the apartment beyond. As they enter, Boba announces their arrival to his father, “dad! Taun We’s here.”

His son’s words draw the bounty hunter out of his bedroom. If he was surprised by the company, he did not show it. His expression remained impassive, even when Taun We introduced Obi-Wan and explained his reason for being there.

“Your clones are very impressive. You must be very proud.” There was truth in what he said and Obi-Wan hoped he sounded convincing enough.

“I’m just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe, Master Jedi.” The complement was brushed to the side as Jango eyed his visitor.

Obi-Wan smiled slightly, not the least bit convinced. “Aren’t we all.” His gaze momentarily wandered over the apartment when something caught his eye. An open door displayed segments of body armour, similar to the one Obi-Wan had seen Zam Wesell’s killer wear. While this seemed proof enough that this man was involved, another item snagged his attention. The cylindrical shape of an all too familiar lightsaber rested against the armour. _Y/N._ There was no doubt in his mind that that weapon was her’s. What was it doing here?

Jango, however had noticed this silent observation and moved to stand in front of the door, blocking Obi-Wan’s view.

“Ever make you way as far into the interior as Coruscant?” He was curious to see how the man would respond.

Jango answered without hesitation. “Once or twice.”

“Recently?”

Jango narrowed his eyes at the Jedi, “possibly.”

Obi-Wan then decided to take a slightly different route. “Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas.”

Briefly speaking to his son in a different language, Jango turned his attention back to the Jedi. “Master who?”

“Sifo-Dyas,” Obi-Wan supplied, “isn’t he the one that hired you for this job?”

Jango shook his head. “Never heard of him. I was recruited by a man called Tyranus on one of the moons of Bogden.”

Curious, Obi-Wan thought to himself. Out-loud he said, “No? I thought...”

Taun We then spoke up for the first time since the introductions. “Sifo-Dyas told us to expect him. And he showed up just when your Jedi Master said he would. We have kept the Jedi’s involvement secret until your arrival, just as your Master requested.”

Obi-Wan nodded, deep in thought.

“Do you like your army?” Jango asked, breaking up his thoughts.

Obi-Wan looked him straight in the eye. “It seems to me it’s your army, being that they are all clones like you.”

The man seemed pleased, “they’ll do their job well. I guarantee that.”

No doubt. Obi-Wan did not break eye contact as he spoke, “I look forward to seeing them in action.” Bowing slightly, he made his farewell, “thank you for your time Jango.”

“Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi.” Jango’s words gave Obi-Wan an unpleasant feeling. Was he talking about Y/N as well? Did he know where she was? Was he the one that had taken her?

Upon exiting the apartment, Obi-Wan knew that the Council had to be told everything.

~ ~ ~

Nightmarish visions of his mother had led him here. To Tatooine. Breathing in the all too familiar dry hot air, Anakin led Padme across the dusty marketplace of Mos Espa.

He approached a well known shop with an all too familiar blue skinned alien sitting out the front.

“Excuse me?” Anakin spoke in Huttese, the same language as what the alien had previously been speaking.

Looking up from his work, the creature eyed Anakin suspiciously. “What? I don’t know you,” he continued to speak in the same language as before, oblivious as to who stood before him. “What can I do for you?” His eyes then widened as he took note of Anakin’s attire, “You look like a Jedi. Whatever it is...I didn’t do it.” In his panic, he dropped the screwdriver he was holding and swore quite colourfully.

“Here,” Anakin reached for a piece of machinery, obviously in need of fixing. “Let me help you with that.” His actions did not go unnoticed by the alien in front of them, who blinked at Anakin in surprise.

“I’m looking for Shmi Skywalker,” Anakin continued speaking Huttese as he proceeded to fix what he was holding.

His words cause the creature to narrow his eyes at him until realisation dawned. “Ani? Little Ani ?” His suspicions were confirmed when the machinery in Anakin’s hands sprung to life. “You are Annie! It is you.”

Anakin seemed unaffected by the small alien’s surprise and attempt to make conversation. His patience was running dangerously low, “my mother...?” He interrupted.

“Oh yeah, Shmi..”the blue alien scratched the back of his neck and paused a little before answering. “She’s not mine no more...I sold her.”

Anakin didn’t know how to process this information. Blinking he met the creature’s gaze, “sold her?” His voice shook ever-so-slightly.

“Years ago. Sorry Annie, but you know, business is business,” he tried to brush it off but Anakin had no intention of letting him. “Sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars,” the alien said by way of explanation. “At least I think it was Lars, he said thoughtfully before perking up. “Believe it or not, I heard he freed her and married her!”

“Do you know where they are?” The look in Anakin’s eyes and the set of his jaw seemed to get the message across.

“Long way from here,” his former owner murmured, “someplace over on the other side of Mos Eisely, I think...”

Anakin’s expression didn’t change, “I’d like to know.”

Quickly taking the hint, the blue alien led Anakin and Padme inside. “Absolutely, let’s go and have a look at my records.”

~ ~ ~

Now was one of those times that Y/N really wished she had her comlink. Not that it would do her much good with bound hands.

Surely someone would have noticed her absence by now. Y/N prayed and hoped that someone had taken the hint and noticed that while she may have been gone, her precious ship was still there.

This man, the one that held her on this Force-forsaken planet, still had the audacity not to introduce himself. Y/N hated being in the dark. It was as though he expected her to know who he was.

The way he addressed her when he had found her by the foundries, was the way one might speak to a youngling.

Looking down at her hands, Y/N groaned as her eyes landed on a chain that ran from the wall to the cuffs around her bruised wrists. She yanked on them experimentally and screamed in frustration when nothing happened. “I’m not an animal.” She shouted to anyone that might be listening. No matter how hard or often she pulled, the chain would not dislodge from the wall.

“Then I suggest you stop acting like one.”

Y/N ground her teeth in frustration at the voice. Turning to face him, she sent him a withering look and curled her lips. “How. Dare. You.” Lurching towards him, she was brought to a halt by the chain. “Let me go. Right now.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

Y/N raised an eyebrow, “you mean you don’t _want_ to.”

The man sighed as though he was dealing with a stubborn child. “The Council has received your distress signal. I imagine a rescue party is on its way as we speak.”

This brought her up short. “But I didn’t send one,” her brow furrowed in confusion. Then it hit her. “No.” Her voice became a strangled whisper. Looking up, she looked her visitor in the eye. “Who is coming? Who did they send?” Her already tormented mind could only think of one name and she prayed that it wouldn’t be him.

“Someone who knows you better than, perhaps you know yourself.”

Y/N shook her head, struggling to keep her emotions in check. “They wouldn’t.”

“Master Kenobi is on his way as we speak.”

That name shattered any resolve she may have had left. She tore at the chains harder than before. “You’re lying,” she hissed. Her heart hammered in her chest at the prospect. “No. Please. Anyone but him.”

The man only smiled coldly. His suspicion was confirmed. For years now, he had kept an eye on her, watching her. In all that time, he found that she only had one weakness and now he intended to exploit that.

As he turned to leave, she tried once again to reach him. The sound of the chain snapping taut made his smile grow. Perhaps his Master was right and emotional torture was worse than physical.

Fighting to keep the impending tears at bay, Y/N watched him leave and the moment the door closed, she let go of the control she had been clinging to. Her scream of denial echoed off her cell’s stone walls. This really couldn’t be happening. It had to be a nightmare, it had to be. Collapsing against the wall, Y/N closed her eyes and her tortured mind went to the only place that would grant it some peace. ‘ _Oh Obi-Wan’,_ she thought sadly.

_~ ~ ~_

The moment that he left the building, Obi-Wan was soaked to the bone. Making his way over to where his starfighter was waiting _._ With every step, he looked to see if anyone was watching _._ Sensing and seeing no one, he promptly turned back the way he had come _._ Relying heavily on his memory, Obi-Wan traced his steps back to Jango’s apartment _._ The moment he entered, he was met with the tell-tale signs of a hurried departure. The bedroom door was thrown open and the body armour was gone _._ Obi-Wan immediately began to look for _her_ lightsaber _,_ he could not think of anyone other than her wielding it.

 _‘Obi-Wan’,_ the sound of his name brought him up short _._ That was her voice and she sounded so sad _._ How he had longed to hear her voice since her disappearance, if only to make sure she was safe.

His search for her weapon proved to be fruitless and as he was about to turn and leave the apartment, something small and metal caught his eye. Picking it up, he noticed that this one was her’s as well. Tightening his grip on it, he noticed a small screen off to the side and watched with widened eyes as he watched Jango and his son prep their ship for take-off.

Confident that he had something to do with Y/N’s absence and the attempts on Padme’s life, Obi-Wan headed to the nearest exit and drew his lightsaber.

He lost his element of surprise when Boba alerted Jango to his presence. Thus began the duel between the Bounty Hunter and the Jedi. Managing to deflect Jango’s numerous blaster shots, Obi-Wan resorted to physical combat skills when his lightsaber flew from his hand and skidded across the wet landing platform.

The physical fight that ensued between the two eventually sent both tumbling over the edge. As a desperate last resort, Jango fired a cable into one of the numerous towers, thus causing both to dangle dangerously close to the edge.

Managing to grip onto a nearby railing, Jango severed the cord, sending Obi-Wan down towards the raging waters beneath. Not waiting long enough to find out whether or not Obi-Wan had survived the fall, the bounty hunter climbed into his ship and prepared to leave.

The Jedi had indeed survived. Landing on a platform just above the waves, Obi-Wan ran as fast as he could towards the departing ship. Seeing the loading ramp close and the thrusters ignite, he threw a small homing device onto the ship’s hull.

 _‘Hold on Y/N’_ , he thought to himself, ‘ _I’ll find you soon’_.


	5. The threat of emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not perfect. I am sometimes selfish. Occasionally self destructive. And prone to very brief, yet severe, spells of sadness. But I would fight until every bone in my body was broken to protect you. That’s a promise. ~ Beau Taplin // The Blood Pact

The moisture farms of Tatooine were exactly as Anakin remembered them to be. Instructing their faithful astromech Artoo to stay onboard, Anakin and Padme made their way over the short distance from their ship to the nearby homestead.

Before entering however, they were greeted by a tarnished and partially covered Protocol droid. “Good evening. May I help you?”

Anakin eyed the droid curiously and smiled as recognition flooded him. “Threepio?”

The droid cocked its head to the side in confusion before registering who it was. “Oh, my...oh my! Master Anakin! My goodness, I can hardly believe it!” It was then that he seemed to register Padme’s presence, “and this must be Miss Padme.”

Padme smiled gently at the droid, “hello Threepio.”

“I’ve come to see my mother,” Anakin stated, hoping that the droid would lead him to her.

“Oh dear!” The droid’s distressed tone put the pair on edge. “I’m so terribly sorry Master Ani.”

Anakin and Padme looked at each other before turning back to the droid. “Threepio, what’s happened?” It was Padme, not Anakin, who asked.

“I think we’d better go inside,” the droid replied, obviously distressed.

Sending each other a worried look, Anakin and Padme followed the droid into the homestead where they were greeted by a young couple who introduced themselves as Owen Lars and Beru.

Stepping forward, Anakin introduced himself. At the mention of his family name, Owen smiled grimly, “I suppose I’m your step-brother.” If this statement alarmed Anakin, he said nothing.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Anakin asked, “is my mother here?”

Owen made to reply when another voice answered, “no. She’s not.” An older man with a missing leg hovered into view on a repulsor-lift chair. Extending a hand to shake Anakin’s, he introduced himself as Cliegg Lars, Shmi’s husband.

~ ~ ~

Surrounded by a belt of asteroids, Geonosis was not one of the Jedi Master’s favourite worlds.

“Oh joy,” he murmured to himself. Navigating the asteroid field after a rather intensive and near miss dogfight with a certain bounty hunter, gave Obi-Wan yet another reason to hate flying. Finally coming out of the mess of floating debris, Obi-Wan entered the planet’s atmosphere and his attention was immediately drawn to numerous spherical-shaped starships. His confusion increased the more he saw. He was beginning to think that something much larger than a simple assassination was going on.

Finding a sizeable outcropping on which to land, Obi-Wan landed his ship and stepped out. The nightly landscape of the planet was made almost eerie by the light of a full moon.

Making sure his lightsaber was secure and at the ready, Obi-Wan cautiously descended the outcropping, briefly stopping when the cry of a night animal split otherwise quiet night. Continuing, he encountered two of the planet’s native predators, known as Massiffs, large dog-like creatures with the features of lizards. Quickly dispatching of one and then sending the other tumbling to its death, Obi-Wan kept going until a structure of sorts appeared not far from where he stood.

Curious, he edged closer and seeing no one around, he slipped inside.

~ ~ ~

The moonlight filtered into her cell through the high windows and cast long shadows across the dusty ground. Y/N sighed heavily, her voice had long since been made hoarse by demands to be released and threats if her words weren’t heeded.

Refusing to believe in defeat, she leaned against the cold stone and desperately tried to think of something. Many times she had tried to break the chains, but to no avail. Biting her lip and narrowing her eyes into thoughtful slits, she eyed the spot where the chain went into the wall. What if...

Squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath, Y/N closed her eyes and focused on her breathing before focusing on the chain in the wall. Calling on the Force for help, she pictured that particular spot of the wall with her mind’s eye and reached toward it with the Force. The process was excruciatingly slow and just as her patience began to slip, the chain came free of the wall with a soft thud as it hit the ground. Y/N almost sagged with relief. Using the Force to then free her hands, Y/N began to wander why she had not thought of this before.

Quickly remembering her precarious situation, she headed to the door and opened it with little resistance. This made her wonder, had it been unlocked the whole time?

Unfortunately for her, there was one of the natives that she detested so much standing guard. Waving her hand in front of his face, she called on the Force to erase all memory of her.

Satisfied when the creature didn’t follow her, Y/N crept down the empty hallway beyond. Praying that her escape attempt would be successful, Y/N desperately sought for an exit and had to restrain herself from jumping for joy when she saw one not far off. Her excitement soon turned to panic as she heard footsteps approaching. Ducking into the nearest alcove, she waited until the footsteps had passed before slipping out into the cool night air.

Wanting to put as much distance between herself and that horrible man, she simply ran. Stopping when her lungs began to burn, Y/N saw a strange shape lying on the ground near her.

Curious more than she was fearful, Y/N edged closer and bit back a scream when she saw what it was. The lizard-like creature stared at her with lifeless eyes. Unnerving as it was, Y/N moved a little closer and her eyes widened when she saw that the creature had been cut in half. Upon closer inspection she saw that the cut had been cauterised as though with a...Y/N covered her mouth with one hand and used the other to steady herself. Sudden clarity slammed into her. There was only one weapon who left marks like that, and there was only one type of person who wielded that weapon. “Obi-Wan,” she breathed, horrified. “No,” she whispered brokenly as she recalled her previous conversation with her captor. “No,” she repeated breathlessly, she didn’t want to believe it. Turning on her heels, she sprinted back the way she had come.

~ ~ ~ 

Refusing to believe that his mother had been kidnapped and was quite possibly dead, Anakin left the living quarters of the homestead and simply stood near the entrance, looking at the twin sunset. He had wrapped his long robes around himself and simply stood there, as unmoving as a statue.

It was only when he heard the sound of soft, hesitant footsteps, did he turn around. The look in his blue eyes told Padme all she needed to know. He would go and find his mother, even if it would be the last thing he would ever do.

Knowing that she could say little to dissuade him, Padme simply stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. She relaxed a little when she felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her close. They stood like that for a few moments before breaking apart.

“Don’t worry,” he tried to reassure her and smiled grimly before walking to the waiting speeder bike. “I won’t be long,” he said before he fired up the engine and sped off into the desert, leaving a small cloud of dust in his wake.

Anakin barely took note of his surroundings or the sounds the desert made at night. The sooner he found her, the better.

Following tracks in the sand and directions he obtained from a group of Jawas, he sped towards the Tusken camp where he would at last be reunited with his mother. It was not long before the tell tale lights of an encampment came into view. Leaving the bike on a cliff above the camp, Anakin crouched low for a few moments before stepping over the edge and landing silently on the sand below.

Making sure to avoid the sentries, he approached one of the more well-guarded tents. Igniting his lightsaber, he cut a large hole into the fabric before stepping through. The sight he was met with made his blood boil. His beloved mother was secured to a wooden frame, her eyes were closed and deep lacerations marked the skin of her face and hands.

Wasting no time in freeing her, Anakin lowered her gently into his lap, his arms wrapped around her. “Mum ? Mum?” All of a sudden he was little boy again.

At the sound of his voice, she stirred and opened her eyes, looking up at him. The spark of recognition soon entered her dark eyes. “Annie? Annie? Is it you?”

Anakin smiled through the sudden tears and nodded. “I’m here, Mum. You’re safe. Hang on, I’m going to get you out of here...” his words were cut off by a choked intake of breath.

His mother gazed up at him with all the love in the galaxy and she attempted a smile and reached up to gently caress his cheek. “I’m so... glad to see you, Annie,” her smile widened a little as Anakin leaned into her touch. “Now...I am complete...”

Anakin’s eye widened with fear, “just stay with me Mum. Everything’s gonna be fine...”

Shmi Skywalker smiled at her son one last time, her voice was hoarse but she spoke all the same. “You look so handsome. My son...my grown-up son. I’m so proud of you Annie,” her voice begins to fade, “so proud...I’ve missed you so much...I love,” she never finished her sentence as life left her and Anakin pulled her close. He did not stop the tears that streamed down his cheeks. Then a white hot anger flared up inside of him. Gently laying his mother to the side, he stood up and pulled his lightsaber free of his belt and exited the tent.

He left no one alive.

~ ~ ~

Moving silently along the deserted passageways, Obi-Wan’s attention was caught by the sounds of industry, not too far off. Curious, he headed towards the noise and soon came to the exact same spot where Y/N had stood only a mere few hours before.

His sea-shaded eyes took in everything and his mind remembered it all. Storing it for later when he would have to report back on his findings.

Satisfied that he had seen enough, Obi-Wan turned and was about to enter the hallway beyond when familiar voices floated out to him, signalling the approach of a group. “The Senator from Naboo, is she dead yet?” Obi-Wan cringed inwardly at the sound of that particular voice. Nute Gunray, the Viceroy to the vile and corrupted Trade Federation. But, detestable as he might be, he had just given Obi-Wan the information he needed. “I will sign no treaty of yours until I have her head on my desk.” Charming as ever.

Waiting until the group had passed by his hiding place, Obi-Wan elected to follow them. He recognised some of its members, chiefly among them was Count Dooku, the Master of his own deceased former Master.

Following them until they came to a meeting room of sorts, Obi-Wan found a space just above them that provided him with a full view of the proceedings below.

“As I explained to you earlier,” Dooku spoke, clearly the head of this group. “I am quite convinced that ten thousand more star systems will rally to our cause with your support gentlemen.”

This was bad news indeed but Obi-Wan waited, for surely more would be said. His suspicion was proved right when the head of the TechnoUnion pledged his support and was soon followed by the head of the Banking Clan.

Dooku seemed quite pleased with himself. “Good, very good. Our friends from the Trade Federation have pledged their support.” Turning slightly to speak to the head of the TechnoUnion, he said, “and when their battle droids are combined with yours, we shall have an army greater than any in the galaxy. The Jedi will be overwhelmed,” he sounded so confident, damn him. “The Republic will agree to any demands we make.” Obi-Wan made to leave, having heard enough, when Dooku spoke again. “and of course, having one of their brightest on our side, victory is assured.”

_‘One of their brightest?’_ Obi-Wan dreaded the idea who that might be.

“How are you so sure that she will aid our cause?” Nute Gunray, the vile creature, spoke up.

Obi-Wan held his breath waiting for Dooku’s answer. It simply couldn’t be who he suspected.

“Despite being one of their best,” Dooku replied, “her own superiors doubt her at every turn. Thus denying her the ability to rise through the ranks and reach her full potential.”

_‘It couldn’t be her’,_ Obi-Wan thought to himself, he often believed her to be the best judge of character in the Order. Surely, despite everything, she wouldn’t turn against those that had raised her. He refused to believe it.

“She did not seem so willing the last time you spoke with her, Count.” The Viceroy sounded almost a little fearful but it was music to Obi-Wan.

“That is because I am not yet finished with-” he was cut off when one of the Geonosian natives interrupted the meeting to speak with his superior. Whatever was said only mildly surprised the Count and he even seemed a little annoyed.

Obi-Wan did not wait around. Instead he slipped out and into a quiet hallway. He tried not to smile but it was inevitable. The news that she was here was enough for now, soon he would see her again, but first he would have to speak to the Council and select members of the Senate, including the Supreme Chancellor.

~ ~ ~

Y/N knew that she had set herself up to be caught the moment she decided to return.

Within moments of her setting foot inside the building, she was surrounded by Droidekas, also known as Destroyers. “Brilliant,” she murmured to herself, “just brilliant.”

She was soon joined by a man wearing a suit of Mandalorian armour. “There you are, Jedi.” She didn’t like his tone. Lifting her chin, she looked him in the eye and simply smiled.

“Here I am. Miss me?”

The armoured man ignored her jibe and turned to the droids behind him. “Take her to the Council chamber, she is expected.”

Y/N knew, from his tone, that this did not bode well for her. Knowing that, without her lightsaber, she didn’t stand a chance against the Destroyers, Y/N remained silent and let them take her to this ‘Council chamber.’

The walk was mercifully short. The droids left her the moment she set foot in the room. Y/N didn’t know whether to be relieved or terrified. She decided on the former.

“I thought by now you would have learnt your lesson.” The figure and the voice emerged from the shadows and she bit back a feral snarl.

“Some say I’m a slow learner,” she was relieved to find her voice steady.

“Just how far did you get before they found you?”

Y/N fought back a smile before looking up at him. “Why? Did you miss me? I didn’t miss you.”

Her captor looked at her with something akin to a threat in his dark eyes. “I will give you one last chance. Join us and be free of them.”

Y/N tried her hardest not to gape at him. First he threatened her, now he wanted her to join him...again? Her e/c eyes glared at him. “You know my answer and it will never change. My loyalty is to them, not to you.”

The smile he sent her was one of satisfaction and victory. This confused her. When he spoke, he sounded strangely confident, not a good sign. “Your loyalty to _him_ is stronger though, isn’t it?”

Y/N held her tongue, fearing what would happen or what she would betray if she spoke. She prayed fervently that her eyes remained neutral as well.

“No matter,” he murmured loud enough for her to hear. “Who is to say that he will not join us?”

That was it. She couldn’t keep silent any longer. “You fool,” she hissed venomously, “you are naive beyond words if you believe you will be able to change his loyalties.”

If her words affected him, he gave no sign of it. Moving closer to her, he spoke, somewhat smugly. “He came, just as I said he would.”

Y/N knew for a fact that she could not hide the panic in her eyes. “He is here?” She managed to choke out.

Her captor nodded. “His craft was spotted some time ago. When he returned to it, to no doubt alert your precious Council and Senate, we were waiting for him.”

Y/N clenched her jaw so hard, she feared her teeth would break. Her heart hammered erratically in her chest.

“Take her away and make sure her cell is the one next to his,” Dooku knew, that in her shocked state, she wouldn’t hear anything he was saying. The insect-like natives nodded in understanding.

Y/N only registered that she was back in a cell when she heard the door close. Looking down she saw that she was once again bound and chained to the wall. This time the chain was shorter and heavier.

Knowing that sitting down with such a chain would be uncomfortable, Y/N instead tried to pull at it. The pain it caused her already injured wrists was nothing compared to what she felt inside.

“I will kill you for this.” She shouted hoarsely at her captor, who was no doubt just outside her cell door.

~ ~ ~

Obi-Wan froze, despite the fact that he couldn’t really move. That voice, _her_ voice, it was so close. He had never heard it filled with so much anger and he suspected he knew at whom her anger was directed.  
  
This train of thought was disrupted when the door to his cell opened and Dooku stepped through. “Traitor,” Obi-Wan all but hissed at him.  
  
“Curious,” Dooku murmured, “ _she_ said much the same, even if she does not know who I am.”  
  
Obi-Wan glared at him, too disgusted for words.  
  
“May I ask why a Jedi Knight is all the way out here on Geonosis?” Dooku asked while circling him.  
  
“I’ve been tracking a bounty hunter called Jango Fett,” Obi-Wan replied calmly, “do you know him?”  
  
“There are no bounty hunters here that I’m aware of,” Dooku spoke of them with something akin to disgust. “The Geonosians don’t trust them.”  
  
”Well who can blame them,” Obi-Wan agreed. “But he is here, I can assure you.”  
  
“It is a great pity our paths never crossed before Obi-Wan,” the change of topic was as subtle as a blaster. “Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you,” Dooku paused before continuing, looking away from the captive Jedi. “I wish.he were still alive. I could use his help right now.”  
  
Obi-Wan looked at him with sheer disbelief. How dare he speak of his Master! “Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you.” He poured conviction into every word.  
  
“Don’t be so sure my young Jedi,” the Count resumed his pacing. “You forget, he was once my apprentice. Just as you were once his.” This was a low blow, but he believed he could get through to him. “He knew all about the corruption in the Senate, but he would never have gone along with if he had learned the truth as I have.”  
  
”The truth?”  
  
”The truth,” Dooku confirmed before continuing. “What if I told you that the Republic was now under the control of a dark Lord of the Sith?”  
  
Just the mention of that Order brought back memories that Obi-Wan would rather forget. “No, that's not possible. The Jedi would sense it.” Y/N would have heard something if it were true.  
  
“The Dark Side has clouded their vision. Hundreds of Senators are now under the influence of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious.” Dooku stopped his circling, his tone was calm and logical.  
  
Stubbornly Obi-Wan wasn’t convinced, “I don't believe you.”  
  
Dooku then decided on a different tactic, “the Viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with this ‘Darth Sidious’, but he was betrayed ten years ago by the Dark Lord. He came to me for help, he told me everything.” He paused and leaned in just a little, his voice dropping ever so slightly. “You must join me Obi-Wan, and together we will destroy the Sith.” He hoped that even though the walls were thick, that Y/N would be hearing this.  
  
Silence answered him until Obi-Wan did, his voice a calmer version of hers while he spoke her words, “I will never join you.”  
  
Dooku sighed, _she_ had proved him wrong and how he hated it. He glanced at Obi-Wan in disappointment, she had been right after all, damn her. “Your loyalty to the Senate commendable,” he spoke, pausing just in front of the cell door. “But what about your loyalty to _her_? Is she your weakness as much as you are hers?”  
  
Obi-Wan remained silent.  
  
“Ah well,” Dooku seemed unaffected by the lack of response, if anything, he seemed bolstered by it. “As you will come to learn my young Jedi friend, silence is an answer too.”  
  
The door to the cell grating shut as the Count departed. He did not go far, merely to the next cell.


	6. The beginning of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once a deep and powerful connection between two people has been made they become a vital part of each other’s lives and there is no separating them. No measure of distance or duration of silence can prevent the outbreak of smiles and laughter or the strong desire to leap into each other’s arms when they come together once more. ~ Beau Taplin // unpreventable

“I swear I will tear your throat out, you filthy son of a-” her words were cut short as she suddenly found it difficult to breathe.

“What a wicked tongue you have young Y/N,” Dooku sauntered into her cell, his hand slightly curled. “What would your old Master say if she heard you talk like that?”

Y/N glared at him between gasps for air. “Don’t...you...dare.”

Dooku smiled condescendingly down at her. “You brought this on yourself young one.” He curled his hand a little and watched as her fight for air became more desperate. “If you had taken my offer, you would not be here right now. Shackled to a wall and gasping for air.”

Somehow she still had the strength to maintain her glare. “Just.....give....up already.” Her bound hands were reaching for her throat but the shorter chain limited their ability to do so.

“Your loyalty to a corrupt system is admirable, if somewhat misguided.” Dooku crouched down to where she knelt, struggling for air.

“It...is..you who are...misguided,” Y/N managed to choke out.

“Such spirit,” he murmured, “do you think your friend will have the same when he is lead into the arena?” He stood and moved just in time as Y/N lurched towards him. The chain prevented her from going any further.

“I...take it...he...said..no?” Her gasped words brought Dooku to a halt just before the door. “I...told..you...he wouldn’t,” he could almost hear the smile in her strangled voice.

~ ~ ~

Geonosis was almost a welcome distraction from his mother’s death. His Master’s capture allowed Anakin to think of something other than the crushing grief that almost overwhelmed him at his mother’s grave.

As they entered the atmosphere, Anakin’s eyes took in the planet’s terrain and groaned inwardly. The similarity to Tatooine was a little annoying. He already couldn’t wait to leave.

He navigated the ship so that he could land it in the middle of what appeared to be steam vents. Padme stood up the moment they touched down and wrapping a thick white scarf around herself, she made for the entrance.

“Hold up,” Anakin stopped her. “Where are you going?”

Padme looked at him with disbelief, “to find Obi-Wan.” She dared him to challenge her.

“No, you’re not.” Anakin squared his shoulders and rose to his full height. “I’m not letting you go out there, it’s too dangerous.”

Padme blinked at him in shock, “What?!”

“It’s my job to protect you,” he reminded her with an air of authority. “I said its too dangerous. You’re not going, and that’s final.”

Her mouth dropped open with blatant shock and disbelief. “Don't you give me orders, Annie! I'm a Senator of the Galactic Republic. You have no authority to contain me, restrain me, or direct me! You remember your place, young man.” Lifting her chin, she took a step past him before turning to face him, “now you can come along and protect me or stay here. It's up to you.” She missed the look of both admiration and surprise in Anakin’s blue eyes as she made her way to the lowered boarding ramp.

As the pair cautiously entered the palace-like structure that was only short distance from their ship, they noticed that it looked to be deserted.

“It’s empty,” Padme whispered to Anakin, her earlier hostility towards him seemingly forgotten.

They had barely taken four steps further when four winged Geonosians seized hold of them. Anakin instinctively reached for his lightsaber and ignited it.

“Wait,” Padme cautioned him as her eyes landed on the weapons their attackers carried. As the seconds pass, more winged creatures assemble around them, all of them armed.

Then, suddenly, the group parted to allow a tall human male to pass through. “Senator Amidala,” he spoke, looking directly at her. “I've heard so much about you.“

Anakin curled his lip, he knew exactly who this was.

“Count Dooku, I assume ?” Padme asked with an air of confidence.

“I'm delighted to meet you at last,” Dooku stepped a little closer to the pair. “ We have a great deal to discuss, Senator. I hope you can keep your young Jedi under control.”

Anakin clenched his jaw at the remark and Padme simply smiled and nodded.

Satisfied, Dooku nodded to the assembled Geonosians who then started to disperse. Turning his attention back to the two, “now please, follow me.”

He led them through a maze of hallways and deserted passageways until at last they entered a room which held nothing save for one large conference table.

Gesturing for Padme to take a seat, Dooku seated himself at the far end, with Padme at the far end. Anakin stood silently behind her, watching and listening t everything.

Then Padme began to speak in that calm logical tone that Anakin had often heard her use. “You are holding a Jedi Knight, Obi- Wan Kenobi. I am formally requesting you turn him over to me, now.“

Anakin held his breath waiting for the Count’s answer.

“He has been convicted of espionage, Senator, and will be executed. In just a few hours, I believe.” Dooku smiled inwardly, so they were unaware of Y/N’s presence? Maybe he should keep it that way.

Anakin blinked in shock and his mind struggled to process the information.

While her companion struggled silently behind her, Padme kept her cool. “He is an officer of the Republic. You can't do that.“

Anakin narrowed his eyes at the Count, who simply smiled at the pair. “We don't recognise the Republic here, Senator. But if Naboo were to join our Alliance, I could easily hear your plea for clemency.“

That was the last straw. Anakin reached for his lightsaber but barely restrained himself from igniting it.

“And if I don't join your rebellion,” Padme tried to reason with their opponent, “I assume this Jedi with me will also die?”

Standing up, Dooku replied smoothly, “I don't wish to make you to join our cause against your will, Senator, but you are a rational, honest representative of your people and I assume you want to do what's in their best interest. Aren't you fed up with the corruption, the bureaucrats, the hypocrisy of it all?.Aren't you? Be honest, Senator.“

Anakin’s blue eyes stayed trained on the traitorous Count.

Padme too stood up and met his piercing gaze. “The ideals are still alive, Count, even if the institution is failing.“

Dooku strode around the table and stopped a few feet from the Nubian Senator. “You believe in the same ideals we believe in! The same ideals we are striving to make prominent.“

Padme shook her head ever-so-slightly but her strength did not falter. “If what you say is true, you should stay in the Republic and help Chancellor Palpatine put things right.“

The former Jedi smiled down at her, albeit a little patronisingly. “The Chancellor means well, M'Lady but he is incompetent. He has promised to cut the bureaucracy, but the bureaucrats are stronger than ever, no? Senator, the Republic cannot be fixed. It is time to start over. The democratic process in the Republic is a sham, a shell game played on the voters. It will not be long before the cult of greed, called the Republic, will lose even the pretext of democracy and freedom.“

Anakin, for one, was grateful for Padme’s self-control as his was almost non-existent.

Little did he know that she was struggling too. Forcing a calm expression, she continued. “I cannot believe that. I will not forsake all I have honoured and worked for and betray the Republic. I know of your treaties with the Trade Federation, the Commerce Guilds, and the others, Count. What is happening here is not government that has been bought out by business... it's business becoming government!“ Her voice rose slightly towards the end.

Dooku narrowed his eyes thoughtfully and cocked his head to the side. “Are you willing to betray your Jedi friends? Without your co-operation I can do nothing to stop their execution.“

This made Padme stand up a little straighter and she lifted her chin in defiance as she glared at the Count. Her precious self-control was slipping away dangerously fast. “What is to happen to me? Am I to be executed also?”

Whether his reaction was genuine or not, they would never know. “I wouldn't think of such an offence.” He appeared shocked and taken aback.

“But,” he continued, “there are individuals who have a strong interest in your demise, M'lady. It has nothing to do with politics, I'm afraid. It's purely personal, and they have already paid great sums to have you assassinated. I'm sure they will push hard to have you included in the executions. I'm sorry but if you are not going to co-operate, I must turn you over to the Geonosians for justice. I've done all I can for you.”

Padme did not give him the satisfaction of her reaction.

~ ~ ~

The sound of her cell door being opened jolted Y/N awake from the fitful and uncomfortable sleep she had fallen into.

Her e/c eyes narrowed as she took in her ‘visitor’. “Come to choke the life out of me again?”

“Come now, there is no need for such hostility,” Dooku spoke as he approached her, flanked by two armed Geonosians. “There is something I would like you to see.”

Y/N said nothing as the two winged aliens approached her and detached her shackles from the wall. Shuddering with disgust at being so close to them, Y/N glared at Dooku. It had become a default expression where he was concerned.

“Come along,” he motioned for her to follow him.

Y/N remained silent as she walked behind him. Her two guards made her skin crawl just by being there.

At last they came to a rather ordinary looking door. Dooku opened it and gestured for her to enter. “After you.” Seeing no choice in the matter, she stepped through.

The sight she was met with rattled her to her core. “Anakin,” she breathed, her eyes widened at sight of him and Padme. They looked so small amidst the obviously hostile crowd.

Turning back to Dooku, she asked somewhat hesitantly. “What are they doing here?” She tried desperately to keep the concern and fear from her voice.

“Keep watching,” was his answer, “you will see soon enough.”

True to his word, Y/N soon realised what was happening. A cold fear began to spread through her.

Anakin and Padme, unaware of who had just entered the room, kept their gazes fixed on their accusers.

“You have been charged and found guilty of Espionage.“

It was then that Anakin felt a wave of fear and horror crash into him. But it wasn’t from Padme. His eyes wondered over the crowd and widened slightly when he saw her. Y/N Y/L/N. His Master’s closest friend and who he himself considered the closest thing to a sister.

She was looking at him with thinly veiled fear, her usually bright eyes had lost their spark. Her wrists, like his and Padme’s, were shackled. Her mouth was slightly open with shock.

“Do you have anything to say before your sentence is carried out?“ The Geonosian Archduke’s question snatched his attention away from her.

Padme answered the question with an edge to her voice. “You are committing an act of war, Archduke. I hope you are prepared for the consequences.“

While their accuser laughed and Dooku smiled, Y/N clenched her jaw and clutched the railing in front of her.

“We build weapons, Senator... that is our business! Of course we're prepared!“

Y/N wanted nothing more than to strangle the insectile filth.

“Get on with it. Carry out the sentence. I want to see her suffer.“ Nute Gunray spoke up from beside her.

Then the Archduke spoke the words that Y/N had been dreading. “Take them to the arena! Your other Jedi friend is waiting for you, Senator.”

That was it for her. She threw reason and control to the four winds. She launched herself at the Archduke, or she would have, had Dooku not forcibly restrained her. “Insect filth,” she hissed and her eyes reminded all who saw her of a wild animal who had just been caged.

The commotion did not go unnoticed by Anakin or Padme, who glanced at Anakin in surprise. “How long has she been here?”

Anakin shook his head, “I have no idea.”

~ ~ ~

The brightness of the Geonosian sun made Y/N want to shield her eyes. Standing between the Count and the vile Nute Gunray, Y/N’s keen eyes had trained on a figure who stood in the arena. ‘ _Obi-Wan’_ , she thought sadly. Part of her wished she didn’t know who that was.

She waited with baited breath as two more figures were lead out. Her eyes reluctantly left him and followed them. She could not help but feel that this was all her fault.

Meanwhile, down on the sand, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but be surprised at who he saw being led out. He watched, almost casually, as the guards led Anakin and Padme to two of the remaining stone pillars.

“I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten my message.“ His tone was surprisingly calm but Anakin detected a trace of annoyance.

“I retransmitted it as you requested, Master.” Anakin replied as he was chained to the pillar. “Then we decided to come and rescue you.“

Looking up at where his chain was secured and back to Anakin, Obi-Wan spoke, “It looks like you're going a good job so far.“

Anakin only rolled his eyes at the remark.

High above them in the arena, a voice rang out. “The felons before you have been convicted of espionage against the Sovereign System of Geonosis. Their sentence of death is to be carried out in this public arena henceforth.“

Anakin glanced at Padme, then at his Master before speaking. “ _She’s_ here, Master.” Those three words seemed to have little effect on the Jedi Master. Or that is what Anakin thought.

Obi-Wan did not reply to Anakin’s statement. His eyes travelled the crowd, knowing that it would be near impossible to spot her.

Y/N glared at the Archduke with the fire of thousand suns as he spoke. “Let the executions begin!“

The crowd went wild as three gates were opened and three different animals came out. Y/N took an involuntary step back, “no,” she whispered, shaking her head.

It soon became clear as to which animal was meant for who and Y/N could not stop the scream that tore from her throat as a large eight-legged Acklay set it’s sights on Obi-Wan.

A scream of denial echoed around the arena, momentarily silencing the crowd. Obi-Wan would know that voice anywhere. His eyes found her at last. She was high up on the viewing balcony beside Count Dooku. She was struggling violently against the Count’s grip, her hair was loose and wild and her shackled hands were reaching down towards him.

Y/N’s struggle only increased when she realised that he had seen her. The sudden need to be down there with him overwhelmed her. No matter how hard she struggled, the Count’s grip would not loosen.

The sudden shout of the crowd drew Obi-Wan’s attention back to the creature in front of him. He was only vaguely aware of Anakin and Padme’s struggle with their respective animals.

Within moments it seemed as though Anakin had somehow mastered some kind of control over his attacker and now sat atop it’s leathery back.

Seeing Padme fend off her animal viciously with the chain that had originally bound her, made Anakin change tactic. Forcing the beast which he rode, a Reek, towards the pillar on which Padme stood and trampled the Nexu that had set it’s murderous gaze on her.

From where she stood, Y/N sighed in relief as Padme jumped to safety behind Anakin. This relief was short-lived as her e/c eyes wondered back to Obi-Wan who narrowly dodged a swipe by one of the Acklay’s deadly claws.

“Watch out!” Her warning came just in time. Allowing Obi-Wan to side-step a stab by the determined Acklay.

“Obi-Wan! Behind you!” Her second warning was well-timed, just like the first. Her decision to help the Jedi only served to annoy and anger the other ‘dignitaries’ in the box with her.

“Can’t you keep her quiet?” Nute Gunray demanded, only to have Y/N shoot daggers at him with her eyes.

“Her warnings will not delay the inevitable,” the Count reassured the Viceroy.

Y/N watched with increasing pride as Obi-Wan eventually got the best of the Acklay and now sat behind Anakin and Padme atop the Reek. Her smile was noticed by the Count, who leaned down and whispered, “don’t be too sure of yourself Y/N. This is far from over.”

Before she had time to ask what he meant, Driodekas entered the arena. Her smile soon faded and her eyes widened with fear. She turned on the Count, “this is a massacre.” She cursed inwardly at the way her voice trembled slightly, “they have little to no chance.” She cast a glance down at the droid-filled arena, then back to the Count who simply smiled at her.

“Have you such little faith in your friends?”

“Even if they were to survive,” she took a deep shuddering breath, her emotions were slowly getting the better of her. “You wouldn’t stop until they were dead,” she paused briefly before meeting his gaze, “am I right?”

Dooku said nothing and in his silence, Y/N received her answer. Shaking her head in denial, she backed away from him only to suddenly run forward and launch herself off the balcony. Strong arms pulled her back.

“Obi-Wan! Anakin!” Their names tore from her already injured throat and caught their attention.

Looking up from where they were surrounded, the two Jedi watched horrified as a violently struggling Y/N was pulled away from the edge by a menacing battle droid.

Obi-Wan and Anakin made to jump off the Reeks’ back when Padme stopped them. “There is little we can do for her while we are down here.” Looking around at the surrounding droids, she continued, “let’s just make sure we survive this first.” Both of the Jedi nodded and seemed to settle down but Anakin didn’t miss the looks his Master was sending in Y/N’s direction.

The bruising grip of the battle droid that held her was the only thing keeping Y/N from making another run for it. A nod from the Count had the droid dragging Y/N, fighting and all, from the balcony. Her hoarse voice screamed _his_ name in one last desperate attempt. The droid would not loosen its grip on her as it dragged her into the hallways beyond, narrowly missing Master Windu’s entrance.

“Master Windu, how pleasant of you to join us. You're just in time for the moment of truth. I would think these two new boys of yours could use a little more training.“ Dooku’s irritatingly familiar voice reached her ears.

“Sorry to disappoint you, Dooku. This party's over.“ Never had she been so happy to hear the Korun Master’s stern tone.

A brief pause followed and Y/N began to fear the worst.

“Brave, but stupid, my old Jedi friend. You're impossibly outnumbered.” The all too familiar words triggered something in Y/N’s mind. With a strength she didn’t know she possessed, she threw herself backwards. The droid slammed into the wall and it’s grip on her loosened ever so slightly but it was she needed. At last managing to twist free of it’s infernal grip, she called on the Force and flung the droid against the opposite wall where it attempted to get a hold of her again. Taking this opportunity, Y/N turned and fled in the direction she believed the arena to be.

~ ~ ~

Seeing the glow of hundreds of lightsabers was one of the best sights Anakin and Obi-Wan had ever seen. They glanced at each other, maybe they would get out of this after all. 

At a signal from Dooku, the arena was suddenly filled with battle droids. Then, from one moment to the next, it was like everything happened at once and chaos ensued. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan were thrown a lightsaber and managed to sever the shackles around their wrists.

Fending off droids was a simple matter, what made it complicated was their number. Soon only a handful of the Jedi remained, caught in a circle that the droids created. A silence had fallen over the arena which now resembled more of a battle-field.

“Master Windu!“ Dooku’s voice echoed around them and drew their gaze to him. “You have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the history archives of the Jedi Order. Now it is finished.“ He paused for a moment before continuing, “surrender - and your lives will be spared.”

The assembled Jedi glare up at him and Master Windu spoke on their behalf. “We will not be hostages for you to barter with Dooku.“

Whether or not his disappointment was real or not, no one would ever know. “Then, I'm sorry, old friend. You will have to be destroyed.“ At his words, the assembled droids aimed their blasters at the remaining Jedi.

“NO!”

The scream echoed across the silent arena and everyone turned to see a young Jedi Knight stand at one of the arena’s numerous entrances.

“Y/N,” Obi-Wan said her name before he could stop himself. Relief flooded through him at such an intensity that his knees threatened to give way.

Then she ran. She ran straight for the crowd of droids who suddenly took an interest in her.

Obi-Wan watched in horror as hundreds of blasters were aimed at her, without her lightsaber, she had a slim chance of surviving should they choose to open fire.

His thoughts were interrupted as Padme shouted loud enough for everyone to hear, “look!“ She pointed up and everyone looked up to see six gunships descend towards the arena, Master Yoda in one of them.

Y/N saw them too. Adrenaline coursed through her as she continued to run towards her friends, she was so close. She was within reaching distance when she suddenly came to a halt.

Obi-Wan watched, confused as Y/N skidded to a stop. Looking over her shoulder he saw a figure in the shadows of the arena entrance. He had a hand stretched out towards her.

Y/N looked up and met the sea-shaded gaze of her closest friend. Something was holding her back and preventing her from moving.

Impulsively, Obi-Wan moved towards her and reached out a hand, “Y/N. Take my hand.” The look in her eyes, he had never seen it before, hatred mixed with fear.

Y/N wanted nothing more than to reach out and take his offered hand, but her body did not seem to want to listen to her. “Obi-Wan,” she said as she struggled to move. Fighting against whatever was holding her back, Y/N forced her arm to do her bidding.

Dooku watched her closely and the moment her hand moved, he pulled harder and the Force helped him. From one moment to the next, she was out of the arena. She screamed for _him_ , damaging her vocal cords even more.

“Soon you will have no voice, young one.”

She glared up at the Count. “They will not stop until they have hunted you down. You can count on that.”

His answering smile sent shivers down her spine.


	7. The end of peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps there were no soulmates, I thought, and love was neither written in the stars or planned by the gods, but a choice, one built of hope and sweat and blood and trust. Not served on a silver platter by the whim of fate, but something that must be earned and fought for. ~ Beau Taplin // Free Will

As the gunship followed the smaller speeder through the Geonosian landscape, Obi-Wan wondered for perhaps the first time, what was Dooku’s interest in Y/N? An interest that had led him to kidnap her and drag her halfway across the galaxy.

When a blast rocked the gunship, Padme lost her grip and balance and tumbled out onto the sand below. Anakin, it seemed, in that moment seemed to lose all sense of logic and reason. Between demanding that ship be landed in order to retrieve her, he desperately tried to convince his Master that he couldn’t possibly leave her behind.

Obi-Wan, knowing all too well what it felt like to leave someone you care about behind, tried and successfully managed to talk sense into Anakin. He would never tell Anakin that the image of Padme falling from the ship was horribly similar to the one of Y/N on Naboo. The fear that Anakin was feeling, Obi-Wan had felt then.

Having seen sense at last, Anakin agreed with his Master and the gunship continued to follow the small speeder to a remote hanger.

~ ~ ~

Y/N continued to put up a fight as Dooku pulled her from the small ship that had brought her there.

“Your friends are coming,” he smirked, seeing a faint trace of fear in her e/c eyes.

“You underestimate them,” Y/N rasped, her vocal cords protested with every word she spoke. “There are two of them and only one of you.”

“Your faith in their abilities is touching, but it won’t save them.”

Y/N opened her mouth to reply when she heard footsteps echo off the walls of the hanger. A small smile graced her features when she saw them, “Anakin, Obi-Wan,” the fondness in her tone was obvious.

Neither of them appeared to have heard her as they advanced on their opponent. Obi-Wan’s voice reached her ears as he tried to reason with Anakin, “We move in together - you slowly on the...“

His words were cut off when Anakin broke away from his Master and charged the Count.

Both Y/N and Obi-Wan shouted for Anakin to stop but he didn’t listen.

She watched in helpless horror as Anakin was flung against the hanger’s stone wall with the help of what could only be Sith lightning.

This left only Obi-Wan to face Dooku and Y/N felt her heart leap into her throat. For her, this was nightmare material; the people she cared about the most, facing down a great evil.

Dooku smiled the smiled that Y/N had steadily grown to hate. It never boded well. “Kenobi, isn’t it?” Even though he knew full well who his opponent was. “As you can see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours. Now, back down.” The pure arrogance in his voice made Y/N want to tear his tongue out.

Obi-Wan, to his credit, kept his cool. “I don’t think so.” With those words, he lifts his ignited lightsaber. Y/N swallows hard at the sight and was tempted to cover her eyes.

“Ah, but if I must,” Dooku drawled and the pair began to circle each other. “I have spent the last ten years learning to use the power of the Dark Side. It gives me infinitely greater power.”

“You will have to prove it,” Obi-Wan replied, not seeming the least bit impressed by the Count’s speech.

This was the moment that Y/N had been dreading. She watched with baited breath as Obi-Wan launched an attack, swinging his lightsaber right at the Count’s head. Y/N almost groans in frustration as Dooku easily parries the blow.

The ensuing fight was the hardest thing Y/N ever had to witness to date. Both were clearly skilled swordsman and unfortunately for Obi-Wan, Dooku was just that _little_ bit better.

“Master Kenobi, you disappoint me.” Dooku taunted, “you disappoint me, Yoda holds you in such high esteem.”

Y/N ground her teeth and clenched her jaw in an effort to stop an animalistic growl from escaping. Her nails dug into her palms as she watched the duel. They dug deeper as the duel progressed. Her eyes widened as she noticed the increased speed in the Count’s attacks, her heart-rate accelerated the more tempo of the fight did. Her eyes flew to Obi-Wan who seemed to have been pushed to his limit.

A hoarse yelp left her lips she watched him suffer a wound to the shoulder, and if that wasn’t enough, a rather nasty looking gash to the thigh. Weakened by his injuries, Obi-Wan stumbled back and fell, his lightsaber rolling free of grip.

Tired of watching, Y/N made to step forward when she noticed Anakin move out of the corner of her eye. A flash of red snatched her attention away from him. What she saw, she feared she would never forget. Dooku stood above Obi-Wan with his lightsaber raised. A ragged cry escaped her as she watched him swing the blade down, going in for the kill.

The blade never made contact and Y/N’s breath caught in her throat. “Anakin,” she breathed and smiled despite herself. His blade had been the one to stop Dooku’s.

The pride she felt was not reflected in the Count. “That was brave of you boy, but I would have thought you have learnt your lesson.” Those words sounded strangely familiar to her.

“I am a slow learner,” Anakin replied and gritted his teeth before forcing Dooku’s blade away from his injured Master.

Without warning, he attacked. The ferocity of his strikes took the Count by surprise, but not for long. “You have unusual powers, young Padawan,” Dooku acknowledged and Y/N grimaced. This didn’t bode well for Anakin. Especially when Dooku continued speaking. “But not enough to save you this time.” And there it was.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan called to his apprentice and with the help of the Force, threw him his lightsaber.

Catching the weapon midair, Anakin ignited both blades and wasted no time in charging the Count. Y/N watched, fascinated as he wielded the two blades with ease, the swirling colours of green and blue becoming almost hypnotic. Her eyes followed them around the hanger.

Having multiple blades made Anakin a little too sure of himself and he failed to notice, as Y/N did thirteen years ago, that he was leaving himself open in many places. So Dooku struck and Y/N screamed as she had never screamed before. She watched horrified as Anakin was flung back against the wall, his severed limb lying useless on the ground.

Disregarding her own dangerous situation, she ran from where she stood and skidded to a halt beside the two Jedi. Collapsing to her knees, she reached out and gently lay her hand against Obi-Wan’s, a sad yet gentle smile gracing her features. “Obi-Wan?” At first she didn’t think she had spoken loud enough but a gentle squeeze on her hand told her otherwise.

“Y/N,” he whispered and she nodded in reply.

“I’m right here, with you and Anakin.” Y/N hoped she sounded reassuring.

“How do we keep getting in situations like this?”

Y/N could not stop the giggle that flew past her lips and she shook her head. “Over fifteen years of friendship and I still don’t know.”

“How is he? How is Anakin?”

She took a deep breath before answering. “He’s lost an arm, but he’ll live.”

Obi-Wan nodded wordlessly and gave her hand another slight squeeze, making her smile.

“Well isn’t this beautiful.”

Y/N’s expression shifted into one of irritation and anger. How she hated that voice, and the man that it belonged to. Letting go of Obi-Wan’s hand, she stood up and turned to face the speaker.

“What do you seek to prove by all of this?” Her barely existent voice challenged him.

“You mistake me my dear,” Dooku deactivated his weapon, “I do not seek to prove anything.”

“Then why?” Y/N demanded, “why make me watch their trial? Why make me watch what was to be their execution? And now this?” She paused to catch her breath, her vocal cords were protesting heavily. “Just tell me why.” All of a sudden it sounded as though all the fight had left her.

She never received her answer.

Both of them turned towards the entrance, as the sound of footsteps and the rhythmic tapping of a walking stick grew louder.

Mixed emotions flooded Y/N as she saw who it was, chiefly among them being complete and utter relief. “Master Yoda,” she addressed the Grand Master and bowed.

“Young Y/N,” Yoda moved to stand before her, “good to see you again, it is, worried we were.”

Y/N was deeply moved by the statement. “Thank you Master.” This time she bowed to hide the tears.

“Master Yoda,” Dooku addressed him with an air of arrogance. “At last we shall know who is the most powerful.”

Y/N, for her part, edged away from the pair. Lowering herself to the ground, she sat by the two injured Jedi. Just being near them, near _him_ , gave her the strength she needed.

Yoda, however, was not impressed by what the Count had said. “Count Dooku. No interests in contests do I have.” 

The Grand Master’s words seem to strike a nerve. Igniting his blade with a hiss, Dooku launched himself at Yoda. His opponent met each strike with ease.

Y/N watched in amazement, in all her years of training, never once had she seen Master Yoda fight like this.

Both agility and skill came into play as the duel progressed. Neither of them seemed to be gaining the upper hand and, to Y/N it appeared as though they were evenly matched. That is, until Yoda strikes so quickly that Dooku’s lightsaber is knocked from his hand, and out of his reach.

“The end for you Count, this is.” Yoda deactivated his own weapon and looked his former apprentice in the eye.

Dooku, however, seemed to have different ideas. “Not yet..” With tremendous strength and focus, he one of the cranes in the hanger bay free and launches it in the direction where Y/N and the two Jedi lay. Instinctively, Y/N threw herself over her friends. Squeezing her eyes shut, she waited for an impact that never came.

Curious, she looked around and saw Master Yoda holding the crane suspended in the air.

Her fascination and awe leave her unguarded. In a moment’s notice, Y/N felt herself being pulled forcibly to her feet.

“You’re coming with me.”

Instantly recognising the voice, Y/N pulled free. “I’m not going anywhere with you. Not after I’ve been dragged halfway across the galaxy.”

Clearly in a hurry, Dooku lashed out with the Force and soon, Y/N was once again struggling for breath. “You do not have a choice.”

The look she sent him would have sent anyone else running from the room. “Yes....I do.” With what strength she had left, she called to the Force and it answered and soon she felt the familiar feel of a lightsaber in her hand. Igniting the green blade and swing at the same time, she severed his outstretched hand.

The relief and victory was brief. With a snarl of anger mixed with pain, Dooku threw her back with such force, that Y/N went tumbling over the side of the cliff in which the hanger bay was built.

Amidst a cry of denial from Obi-Wan and the arrival of Padme, Dooku slipped into his waiting ship and departed.

While Padme rushed to Anakin’s side, Obi-Wan all but ran to the hanger’s entrance. “Y/N?” He called her name, as he had thirteen years before on Naboo.

“Down here,” came a gasping reply.

Looking down, Obi-Wan saw Y/N hanging by her fingertips off the cliff-face, not too far below from where he was. Without hesitation, he reached down and took a firm hold of the hand she was holding out to him. With all the strength he possessed, Obi-Wan pulled her to safety.

The moment her feet were on solid ground, Y/N found herself locked in a tight embrace. Upon realising who it was, she too wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder. The relief she felt was overwhelming.

Simply seeing her was enough for him. Ever since he had received news of her disappearance, he had wanted nothing more.

~ ~ ~

The setting sun illuminated a small ship as it approached the Capital. Gliding smoothly into the planet’s air traffic, the small vessel soon broke off and headed to an abandoned area of the planet-wide city. Known simply as ‘The Works’.

Landing quietly in one of the numerous warehouses, the loading ramp lowered and Count Dooku stepped out. He was immediately greeted with the sight of a black hooded figure.

Approaching the figure, Dooku bowed. “The Force is with us, Master Sidieous.”

“Welcome home Lord Tyranus,” Sideous replied. “You do not have company?”

Dooku dared not look at his Master. “She is no more, Master. Her end came swiftly after her refusal to aid our cause.”

Sidieous said nothing. If he noticed Dooku’s injury, he gave nothing away.

“But, I do bring you good news, my Lord. The war has begun.”

The Sith smiled to himself. “Excellent. Everything is going as planned.”

~ ~ ~

Y/N stood with Obi-Wan, Yoda and Mace Windu in the Temple’s Council chambers. The light of the setting sun was covering everything in a soft glow of orange.

“Where is your apprentice?” Master Windu broke the silence, his question directed at Obi-Wan.

“On his way to Naboo,” he answered. “Escorting Senator Amidala home.”

This seemed to satisfy the Korun Master.

“I must admit,” Obi-Wan said thoughtfully, “without the clones, it would not have been a victory.”

“Victory?” Yoda spoke up, surprising them all. “Victory you say? No victory, a defeat, it was.”

Confused, Y/N cocked her head to the side. “What do you mean Master?” Her voice had as yet, still not recovered.

Yoda met her gaze sadly. “Begun the Clone War has.”

Alarmed, she turned and glanced at Obi-Wan who seemed just as surprised as she was. _War?_ That was the last thing any of them wanted.

Bowing and thus signalling her departure, Y/N left the Council chambers. Her mind was reeling, so much so, that she failed to notice that she was being followed.

“Y/N?” Her name brought her up short and shook her from her thoughts.

She smiled tightly when she saw who it was. “Obi-Wan? What is it?”

“You left in a hurry,” he said as he approached her. “I can only imagine what you must be thinking about.”

The breath she took shuddered her entire being. “I’m scared Obi-Wan.”

Taken aback by her confession, it took him a moment to realise that he felt the same. Moving to stand in front of her, he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. “So am I Y/N.” Not caring if anyone saw, he pulled her close, sensing that she needed more than just words of comfort. “So am I.”

~ ~ ~

The very same day that he brought her safely home, Anakin Skywalker married the only woman he had ever loved. Padme Amidala became Padme Amidala Skywalker.

At the beginning of a galaxy-wide war, they found peace in each other. Something the galaxy would not know for many years.


End file.
